


An Arrangement

by ceruleyana



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleyana/pseuds/ceruleyana
Summary: Bilbo enters the mountain. Thorin follows, yet is met with something else entirely.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	An Arrangement

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one... burglar."

"Bilbo. His name is Bilbo."

Thorin looked away from Balin's disappointed gaze, his mind at war. He had told Gandalf that he will not be responsible for whatever may befell their burglar, but months of travelling with Bilbo Baggins had changed that. Bilbo had saved them and the quest time and time again, giving little care for his own wellbeing. He will not soon forget the exhausted and starved look that the hobbit had in Mirkwood, far from the plump and cheery, if somewhat exasperated, disposition that he had in Bag-End. The quest was important, yes - and yet, he found that Bilbo's safety was just as important to him.

Without a word, he walked through the door leading into Erebor, sword in hand, barely registering the sound of shuffling as the rest of the Company followed his lead. He will see this quest fulfilled, with Bilbo Baggins by his side.

The Company navigated the pathways of Erebor, marvelling at the architecture of its halls - at least, most of them were. Thorin was drowning in his own thoughts, his steps hurried and frantic as they walked down the steps towards the treasury. Thoughts of Bilbo and the Arkenstone filled his mind, warring with each other, as though they cannot exist in a shared space. The nearer they got to their destination, the heavier the pounding in Thorin's head got. It almost, Thorin thought, matched the rapid pounding of his heart.

When they had reached the entrance to the treasury, the Company looked on with horror as they spotted the towering figure of Smaug in the middle of the room, sitting on a large pile of gold. Several of the Company had the urge to run back out of the treasury, and who could blame them? It is one thing to talk about facing a dragon, and another to actually see one in person. The dragon seemed to fill the large space of the treasury, the dwarves only a mouthful to the horrific beast.

Yet, the dragon appeared to take no notice of their arrival, focused on a singular spot among the gold. The dwarves carefully climbed the steps to a balcony which gave them a better view of the treasury.

Kili, the dwarf with the sharpest eye, whispered. "Bilbo, uncle! It's looking at Bilbo!"

Kili was right. Now that Thorin had a better view, he could spot the tattered blue robe that Bilbo had worn among the sparkling gold. He appeared to be saying something to the dragon while it listened intently. Thorin blinked, perplexed. Bilbo was having, it appeared, a calm conversation with Smaug. He called it a conversation in his head even though the dragon had yet to say anything.

Relief washed over him despite his confusion - Bilbo was safe. At knowing that, it was getting harder to ignore the call of the gold, his mind no longer preoccupied with worrying about Bilbo. He leaned over the balcony, taking in the sight of the treasure surrounding them. He had leaned too far, too concentrated on the gold, and he hadn't heard the hushed warnings of his Company, pointing at the direction of Smaug. He had lost his footing, and fell from the balcony.

Thorin closed his eyes, the feeling of falling snapping him away from the fog that had occupied his mind. He braced himself for the inevitable crash when he felt himself get picked up by a claw that was about his size.

"Ah, Oakenshield." Smaug rumbled with undisguised delight. "You have come at last."

"And I see you have brought me some morsels to eat as well." Smaug turned his gaze to the rest of the Company, who had brandished their weapons. In a flash of light, Smaug emitted a fire that illuminated the whole treasury. Thorin yelled in despair as he saw them - these dwarves who had believed in him enough to travel with him a world away - get consumed by Smaug's flames. Thorin, in his grief, took out his sword, and began hacking at Smaug, yet his blade had not pierced its thick armor.

Smaug laughed at Thorin's futile attempts, bringing him to his snout. "Did you really think you could sneak up on me, Oakenshield? Did you really think your dirty little tricks could outsmart me?"

"You monster! You worm! You will pay for all the dwarven lives that you have taken!" In a swing filled with desperation, Thorin had hit Smaug and his sword broke, shards flying everywhere.

Smaug continued laughing until a voice rang from below. "Alright, you can put him down now."

Smaug sighed, smoke coming out of his nostrils. "Hm, you said I could have a bit of fun." Smaug, with little care, placed Thorin on top of a small heap of gold next to a small figure.

"Bilbo!" Thorin grabbed Bilbo by the shoulders and examined him for any wounds and thankfully, found none. "You are safe! H-how?"

"You see, Oakenshield," Smaug began from behind them. "Master Baggins and I have come to a little arrangement."

"Bilbo, what is that beast talking about?" Bilbo had finally looked up, and to Thorin's horror, had yellowish eyes.

"You see, Thorin." Thorin stepped back as Bilbo had begun to speak, a small smirk on his face. "I find myself to be of a different disposition lately. I think Smaug could be used to our advantage."

"On what? Killing dwarves?" Thorin snarled, glaring at what used to be Bilbo.

"I suppose you could put it like that." Bilbo waved a hand offhandedly, the hand that had a golden ring, one that Thorin had never seen before. "Another way to put it would be on strengthening our defenses."

" _Our_ defenses?" Thorin looked at Bilbo disbelievingly. "You think dwarven lives are a fair trade for defending against orcs?"

"Against orcs? Oh, Thorin. The orcs would be on our side, of course." Bilbo talked as though Thorin were a child. "And so would be Lord Sauron when he arrives."

Thorin looked back at the ring on Bilbo's finger. The One Ring, Thorin thought with a shiver. It must be.

Gritting his teeth, Thorin looked at Bilbo's changed eyes. "And why keep me alive, Bilbo? Why not kill me like the others?"

Bilbo blinked. "Because I love you, of course. We could rule together, don't you see?"

Thorin felt like he had been doused with cold water. He had wanted - hoped - for Bilbo to return his affections. He had intended to shower Bilbo with gifts and grandeur once they had arrived in Erebor. He had even entertained the thought that Bilbo might stay within the mountain. With Thorin. And yet... he had never imagined that his greatest wish will also be his worst nightmare.

"Bilbo," Thorin pleaded. "Come back to your senses. You are not... this monster! You do not care for power nor gold. You cared about the Company, about your home. Do not let that ring destroy who you are! Take it off, please!"

Bilbo laughed hollowly. "Here I thought you'd appreciate more this... changed me. I am no longer the weak hobbit that cared about things that are so simple such as those. I am something else entirely."

Thorin gripped the hilt of his broken sword, its jagged edge gleaming. He had heard enough. He lunged at Bilbo, sword in hand. Bilbo had put his arms around his chest to protect himself, but killing Bilbo wasn't Thorin's aim. Smaug tried to pry Thorin from Bilbo yet the two rolled around in the gold, both struggling, making it hard for Smaug to grab Thorin without hurting Bilbo with his large claws. Bilbo let out a frustrated yell as a trickle of blood dropped unto the gold beneath them. The yell had distracted Thorin, and finally, Smaug had managed to separate the two.

"You will pay for that, Oakenshield." Smaug growled, squeezing Thorin, making it hard to breathe.

"Put him down, Smaug." Bilbo stood up, cradling his hand.

Smaug looked down on the hobbit. "Are you..."

"Yes, yes. Now put him down near the entrance." Bilbo said tetchily. "I did say it may take some convincing."

Smaug made a disgruntled noise and put Thorin down with a bit of force, knocking the wind out of him. Bilbo approached the entrance and walked past him. "Perhaps it's the smell of dragon that's stopping him from joining us." He yelled at Smaug before tilting his head at Thorin. "Follow me."

Leaving behind the treasury and Smaug's grumbling, Thorin numbly followed Bilbo up the flight of stairs and into a room that used to be someone's living quarters. As Bilbo closed the door, Thorin clenched his fists, prepared to fight Bilbo and whatever spell he might put on him if he must.

Thorin looked up at the clanging sound of a metal object hitting the wall behind him. He dare not hope, not when things seem so dire, and yet he looked at Bilbo's crouched form, and cannot help but refuse to give up on him.

"Thorin..." Bilbo's voice trembled as he grasped his bleeding hand, one of his fingers dropping on the dust-covered ground.

"Bilbo!" Thorin knelt down and hugged Bilbo. He had succeeded. Bilbo was back! Thorin closed his eyes, tears streaming from them from both the relief and the grief that he felt, overwhelming him. He buried his head in Bilbo's curls and let out a sob.

Bilbo pulled away and ran his hands along Thorin's dark hair, blood from Bilbo's wounded hand trailing the strands. Thorin felt something cold brush his temple, but paid it no mind, thinking it was just blood.

"Thorin?" Thorin gazed into Bilbo's eyes, and all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Dun-dun-duuuuuuun!
> 
> For this, I couldn't help but think that with the One Ring and the possibility of being under Smaug's spell, there's not a small chance that Bilbo will fall under at least one of those, y'know?


End file.
